This protocol is a sub-study of a multi-center trial of Pulmozyme in children with cystic fibrosis. The present study is designed to determine associations between computed tomography (CT) of the chest, systemic markers of inflammation (SMI) and disease severity. The hypothesis to be tested are that CT abnormalities and SMI increase with age and are associated with pulmonary function, colonizing status, height and weight.